Should have been a normal day
by OP-zosan
Summary: This is for Pen-Woman as a request. Going Merry period. Zoro & Fem!Sanji. Fluff. Start of a new relationship? Maybe?


This is for** Pen-Woman** as a request. I'm sorry I took so long to write this! ~_~

Just a short drabble about Zoro & Fem!Sanji. Fluff. Fluff. Fluff.

* * *

It was supposed to be like any usual day on the Going Merry. Sanjiko was preparing that day's breakfast before her monkey for a captain came barging in demanding it. She had just placed a glass of iced tea on the dining table as Zoro came in from his morning work out and took a big gulp from the glass. She had forgotten when or why she started preparing a cold drink for him before she started on breakfast. Zoro didn't ask nor did he question. He took the drink, thanked her and sat while watching her busy herself cooking. That morning however, was different.

"Oi cook, what you making?"

Surprised by his voice, Sanjiko turned, spatula in hand, a singular eyebrow raised and answered. "Pancakes."

"Smells nice." Zoro grunted a reply, standing up from the table. He started walking over, taking place by her side at the stove. He stole a tiny piece from the stack of pancakes before strutting out of the galley to wake the others. If this had been any usual morning, Sanjiko would have smacked his wandering hand and gave him a kick in the head even before he could steal a taste. But she didn't. She watched him disappear out of the door not saying one word. Shaking her head, trying to snap herself out of the trance.

"Shitty marimo." And she finished making the pancakes muttering under her breath.

/

Breakfast came and went with the usual flair. Luffy as usual demanded more food, trying to steal from everyone's plate. Sanjiko stole glances at the last seat at the table, watching as Zoro ate breakfast silently, defending his plate from long rubbery arms.

"Luffy! Stop that!" She kicked the top of a raven head.

"But Sanjiko..." He whined, rubbing his head. She sighed and grabbed a plate from the kitchen counter, placing it in front of Luffy.

"There." Sanjiko was weak against his whining for food and she always prepared extra just in case of his constant wanting.

Luffy wrapped his arms around her, rubbing his face on her back. "You're the best."

At first Sanjiko just took it as a normal occurrence but when she noticed that Zoro was watching, she struggled out from his hold. "Eat that and stop your whining."

Nami, Usopp and Chopper exited the galley, thanking Sanjiko for breakfast and carried on their daily routines. "Nami-San would you like some tea?" She called over her shoulder while Nami was at the door.

"No thanks, Sanjiko. And please just call me Nami. I'm sure Zoro would love to help with the dishes."

"Sea witch! It's your turn with the cook."

"Shitty swordsman!"

Nami walked out, chuckling.

"Luffy, you should help Sanjiko with the dishes." Zoro tried convincing Luffy after he gobbled the last plate of food.

"Thanks but no thanks. Luffy, out when you're done."

"Yosh! Sanjiko you're sure you don't need help?"

"No Luffy, just leave the plates."

Sanjiko was at the sink, washing some of the plates when another presence joined her with a dry dish towel. Zoro had placed the rest of the plates into the sink and picked up a towel, helping her dry the plates.

"I'm fine working alone, marimo. You can get out if you're not willing to help."

Her voice was greeted with a grunt. Sanjiko rolled her eyes and turned to face him. She had expected to see was a very displeased face but what she saw was just a really red face.

"Marimo you need to stop working out in the sun. Your face is getting so red." She teased, poking his cheeks with her soapy fingers.

"Tch. Stop that, curly." He averted his gaze back to the already dried plates.

"Why? Is the little marimo shy?" She brought he face close to his and remembered this morning's encounter. Her reluctance to kick him and her jumble of emotions about her nakama. Her face started to turn red as well and she brought her attention back to the dirty dishes.

They continued to work in silence until all the plates we're cleaned and kept. Zoro stepped out, giving her an approving pat to her head, his daily workout routine starting as soon as he hit deck.

/

That night was her turn for night watch. She was lighting another cigarette, leaning against wall of the crow nest, started to feel the cold of the night.

As the day had progressed, the weather had started to change as it always did on the Grandline. According to Nami they were approaching a winter island and the temperature was expected to drop even more as the days went by. The boys were as usual excited about the new island. Chopper was especially happy.

Sanjiko puffed out smoke, rubbing her hands together, trying to keep herself warm. Maybe not bringing that jacket up was a wrong choice. She tried every way she could think of to warm herself when she heard footsteps climbing up towards her.

A spiky green head popped out from the latch.

"Did you want something, shitty marimo?"

He didn't answer her and simply climbed in to the crow nest. Sanjiko noticed he was carrying something. A jacket? And a flask?

Zoro stood beside her and draped the warm jacket over her shoulders and thrust the flask in her hands.

"Thanks." She accepted the warm offerings within a heartbeat. She was too cold to fight him. Zoro grunted and she took that as a reply. Sanjiko turned the cap off the flask and inhaled the heavenly smell of hot chocolate.

"Didn't know you could cook or make something edible, marimo." She took a taste of the thick chocolatey drink. It was sweet but just to her liking.

"I don't, usually." Zoro said, his gaze set on the far horizon ahead of him. He wasn't going admit that he asked Nami to teach him how to make that nor was he going to admit that he noticed that she didn't bring a jacket up.

"Thanks. This, is nice." She turned and kissed him on the cheek, doing it on instinct. Zoro's face turned bright red, lit up by the moonlight.

They stood side by side quiet till morning where their silence was broken by a very hungry captain.


End file.
